Friends are Forever
by starsky07
Summary: Edward is a famous movie star now living in LA, Bella is his best friend but she misses him terribly. Absense makes the heart grow fonder - as they say. What will happen: will she show him how she feels are stick to being the best friend? 3 chapters in 1
1. Missing you

Chapter 1

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

That may not come as a shock considering most of the teenage population were at the moment. He was the hottest young star to hit Hollywood since Leonardo Dicaprio. With his messy yet stylish hair, his smouldering blue-green eyes, almost aqua and chiselled jaw line – was it any surprise. No in fact I have loved Edward since I was five.

When I say love I mean friend love as that is what Edward is to me, he is my best friend. We grew up together in a little town called Fort Collins, he was my next door neighbour. We used to play for hours in the tree house his dad built for us at the bottom of his garden. We went to school together, rode our bikes together, fell of our bikes together. We trekked through the mountains till it was dark and then camped out under the stars together. When it was time go to high school we still stayed the best of friends, neither of us really were that bothered with boyfriends and girlfriends we much preferred hanging out together. We had popcorn and movies nights, trips to the beach to surf, we even went to the prom together – yes it was true we were inseparable.

That was until one day Edward saw an advert in our local paper for casting auditions to join a new up and coming agency. Edward had always had a thing for acting, he had joined the arts society at school so he could join in with the productions, I used to sit and watch him rehearse backstage. Edward dragged me along to the audition where I got to watch him and thousands of others perform in front of a panel of judges. He was good, very good and it wasn't just me that thought that, the agency signed him up straight away and from there his career took off. He travelled all over the world, sometimes he was gone for months at a time staring in small productions for film festivals or modelling shoots. We would talk for hours on the phone about what he had been doing on set and how I was getting on at college, my life seemed so dull in comparison yet he would still laugh at my stories and listen to my problems.

Last year Edward got called to a casting for a Hollywood film. It was suspected that it would be a hit and if so it would mean signing up for the trilogy of films. Of course the first film succeeded all expectations and was a blockbuster hit, catapulting Edward to Hollywood stardom over night, which was great but also meant Edward would be signed up for two more films, which in turn meant he would be in LA and various other locations for almost two years.

One year later and I was on a plane jetting out to LA to see him. It had been almost a year since I had seen him and god how I missed him. I had spoken to him almost every week but it wasn't the same as him holding me, kissing me, oh just thinking about it was making me blush. I was visualising his beautiful face, his crooked smile, his warm hold, his breath on my hair.......

The intercom on the plane disturbed my day dreaming, asking us to fasten our seatbelts as we were preparing to land. I had never been to LA before and Edward was meeting me at the airport and had promised to show me some sights, he had been given a week of from shooting and this suited me fine. Butterflies were playing havoc with my stomach as the plane touched down.

I grabbed my rucksack from the overhang and my book that I had been pretending to read and headed down the plane aisle. I followed the flow of people out into the airport waiting area looking round frantically. Other passengers made their way to loved ones that were waiting for them or to taxis outside to take them to their destinations. I was still skimming the airport foyer when suddenly my eyes fell on a figure propping up a lamp in the far corner of the waiting area. He was tall, wearing blue jeans and a grey hooded top. His arms were folded over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankle. The hood was pulled over his head but yet his mop of hair was still protruding out from underneath. I gasped when the figure looked up at me, he smiled that crooked smile that I remember, except it was better.

'_Edward'_ I bounded forward as fast as I could without knocking the unsuspecting passengers over. As I got closer he opened his arms to me. I ran head first into him throwing my arms, including my bag and book around his neck. He held me so tight picking me up of the floor as he hugged me. I breathed in deeply, absorbing his scent, good he smelt so good. He did the same to me, burying his head into my neck and hair and inhaling. I had a deep shiver run throughout my body, my heart raced, my face blushed and I giggled to try to hide my feelings.

'_I have missed you so much'_ he whispered in my ear. I hugged him even tighter not wanting to ever let go.

'_You have no idea,'_ I pulled my head backwards and planted a huge kiss on his cheek, I thought for a second I saw his cheeks blush, but then shook my head. Edward Cullen didn't blush!

'_So_' he said setting me down on the floor, taking my backpack from my hand and throwing it over his shoulder, _'shall we,'_ He held out his hand. I took it eagerly, the smile on my face got even bigger.

'_How was your flight?'_ He pulled his hood over his head a little more as we passed the seating area. I hadn't noticed the gaggle of teenage girls perched on the chairs. It made me laugh. Edward squeezed my hand and raised his eyebrow at me. I thought it was funny that he had to carry out this charade but then again I did not have to deal with kind of attention every second of every day. I wondered to myself as we headed to the luggage hold ho we were going to get out of here without anyone noticing. Suddenly out of nowhere an arm appeared around my waist, dragging me into them.

'_Sorry' _Edward said into my ear, _'I just can't believe you are finally here, standing next to me, I don't think I am going to let you go the whole time you are here'_ He squeezed me tight and kissed the top of my head.

'That's ok by me' I squeezed him back, grinning again. 'The flight was good, boring by myself but I had my trusty book.' I held up a very battered copy of Romeo and Juliet. Edward grabbed my book from and shook his head.

'_You don't change do you'_ He handed back my book and let me go. I let out a little whimper at being released. '_Do you want your bags or not?_' He chuckled to himself and reached over for my holdall.

'_Let's get out of here'_ He held out his hand again and then set of across the airport towards the main doors. When we got outside the heat hit me, I knew it would be warmer here, let's face it compared to the rain and snow back home anything would be an improvement!

I followed behind Edward content to just allow him to lead me to our destination. We walked through crowds of people, no one seemed to notice Edward. We carried on walking until we reached the car park, we headed over to a 4x4 and he pulled out a set of keys. Like the gentleman he was he opened the passenger door for me. I had to climb up a step to get into the car, it was huge. Edward placed his hand on my waist to help me into the car. Again I blushed – this was going to embarrassing if I did this every time he touched me.

I buckled myself in while he came around to the driver's side. He looked unbelievably sexy climbing up into the seat. When he left Fort Collins he was getting some driving tutoring from his dad in his old Ford and now look at him all grown up! Edward sat in his seat and turned his body to face me.

'_So'_ He said, he reached out his hand and cupped my face, _'Tell me, how are you?'_

'_Good.....but not as good as you I see'_ I reached over to him and pulled down his hood, his hair flopped forward over his face. Without releasing my face he brushed his free hand through his hair and chuckled.

It was weird, we hadn't seen each other in so long yet we didn't really have anything to talk about right now, however I felt so comfortable just staring at him. He blushed and looked away dropping his hand from my face. I don't think I had ever seen him blush before, it made me smile.

'_Wow, this is a fancy car...I think they are paying you too much!'_ I laughed when he raised his eyebrows at me.

'_Anyway.....'_ He said turning the key in the ignition_, 'My place?'_ He looked at me as if it was a question.

'_Sure'_ I said and shrugged my shoulders, smiling. As we pulled away out of the parking lot Edward reached over to my hand and entwined our fingers together. I grinned at him and squeezed his hand. We chatted on the way to his apartment about trivial things such as back home, my family, friends, college, LA, parties. Before I knew it we were parked up opposite a large apartment block.

'_So...we're here'_ I was actually really excited to see where he lived, to see where he relaxed, slept, ate his meals (should I say take-out) Edward was not one for cooking. I wanted to see if he was looking after himself out here, he was never one for cleaning up after himself, he never needed to be, he had his mom, sisters and me to do it for him. Edward turned in his seat to face me.

'_Houston we have a problem'_ He pointed out the window to a group of 10-12 girls standing right outside the entrance, giggling and waving pictures around at each other. 'My groupies appear to have found me' He sighed and shook his head at me. _'It's so unfair that I can't even take a friend home without the world finding out and jumping to conclusions' _

'_I think it may have been a hidden factor in the contract.' _I took his hand back in mine and squeezed it tight.

He laughed then looked at me_, 'I have an idea.'_ He dropped my hand quickly slamming the car into drive and accelerated fast, the wheels spun and it squealed away from the curb. I laughed out loud as I saw the faces of the girls standing over the road, it was like the penny dropped very slowly. We were driving for about another 10 minutes, thankfully Edward decided he could slow the pace when we were back on the highway. I was dying to know where we were headed but decided it would be more fun to wait and see.

We pulled up outside a very posh looking hotel, the type of hotel that people like me usually didn't even dream of stepping foot in.

'_May I ask Mr Cullen why we have stopped here'_ I asked turning in my seat to look at him.

'_Well..._' He leaned across the seats leaning on my arm rest, his muscles suddenly seemed so defined, it took all my will power to reach out and touch his arm. He was an inch from my face I breathed in deeply again inhaling his unforgettable scent, I shivered as he spoke, '_I wanted a little privacy with my best girl, didn't I_' He leaned forward that extra inch and pecked me on the lips, chuckling as he pulled away. My lips were left burning where he had touched them I lifted my finger and placed it on them, Edward had kissed me many times in the past but never before had I felt the butterflies in my stomach, the sweating of the palms, the racing heart and the blushing checks all in one go.

'_Bella....you ok....'_ He swiped his hand in front of my face, '_Earth to_ _Bella' _I came around and just smiled shyly, ducking my head to try to hide my blazing checks. Edward said no more about it, he got out the car and came around to give me a hand down from the passenger side. He grabbed my bag from the back and slung it over his shoulder.

As we walked in to the reception I couldn't help but notice how grand it was. A butler dressed in gold and red trouser suit opened the main doors for us, bowing as we walked through. Inside a huge crystal chandelier hung overhead twinkling in the light, I was mesmerised as we walked underneath it I couldn't help but star at it. Edward squeezed my hand and laughed to himself. There were red velvet sofas scattered around with various people lounging on them reading newspapers and chatting amongst themselves. I was too busy looking around to even notice we had reached the reception desk.

'Can I help you sir' said the lady on the reception. She was dressed in the same gold and red suit. She gave Edward a dazzling smile.

'A double room please' He smiled right back, I rolled my eyes as the receptionist blushed slightly. Oh please!

'Certainly sir,' she said as she was tapping the keyboard keys, 'What's the name?' I could see Edward was running it through his head, what to say, which name to give. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a credit card and handed it the lady.

'Cullen, Edward Cullen' The receptionist didn't even blink at the sound of his name. She simply took the card input some details and handed back the card. She also handed him another card, it was black with 'The Grosvenor Hotel Room 207' printed on it in Gold writing. I suddenly had another attack of butterflies and thudding heart. I was sure Edward had heard my heart pick up pace as he glanced down with a puzzled expression _'What's wrong'_ he mouthed. I just shook my head and continued looking around.

'_Welcome to 'The Grosvenor Hotel'_ a voice suddenly sounded behind us. We both spun around, it was clear neither of us were expecting it. There stood man, tall and very thin wearing the same gold and red suit. He bent down and picked up my bag. '_Please follow me and I will escort you to your room'_ He smiled a friendly smile at us and the turned and headed towards the elevators. They were as grand as the rest of the Hotel, floor to ceiling mirrors with a seat on the back wall. I took a sneaky peek at our reflection in the mirror and it seemed Edward was doing the same. When he caught my glance he stuck his tongue out and chuckled. I laughed back, same old Edward, always trying to make me smile.

Chapter 2

'_What do you fancy watching?'_ Edward came over to the sofa where I was perched on the arm. He put his hand on my shoulder. _'Popcorn and a movie with my Bella, I can think of nothing better.'_ He flopped down onto the sofa pulling me with him lap and wrapping his arms around me.

'_I fancy something funny, what about that new movie with Michael Rudd in it'_ I gazed into his eyes, making myself blush. I don't think he had any what effect he had on me.

'_You only want to watch it cause you fancy the pants of him, you always have'_ Edward pretended to pout.

'_Yeah that's it'_ I replied kissing him on the check. '_He's not as handsome as one particular actor I have seen recently._' I tapped his nose with index finger and regrettably stood up. I walked over to the bedroom and slide the sliding door open. _'You order the movie and popcorn I am going to take a shower, could do with freshening up.'_

'_No probs' _He replied picking up the phone. I briefly heard him ordering 'Role Models' the film popcorn, mint choc chip ice-cream (my personal favourite) and a bottle of champagne.

'_I do hope you're not trying to get me drunk Mr Cullen'_ I shouted out from the bedroom. I heard him chuckle.

'_Well if that's the only way I am going to get my way'_ He shouted through the door. My heart skipped a beat – if only he knew, I thought to myself. I quickly stripped off and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin, I washed and shampooed my hair using my favourite strawberry shampoo. I had brought new pjs for the trip, usually I just wore old sweat pants and a t-shirt to sleep, which Edward had seem many times during our numerous sleepovers. However I thought I would treat myself, I slipped on a blue tank top and white hot pant shorts, brushed my teeth and pulled my damp hair back into a messy bun. I looked in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, I nodded at myself _'Not bad'_ I whispered.

When I went back in the TV room I gasped. Edward had changed to, but due to the fact that he had no other clothes with him all he was wearing was a pair of black boxer shorts. I was so caught up with staring at Edward I had not noticed his expression on seeing me. We both blushed and looked away. Edward was the first to break the silence.

'I thought we could use this.' He pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and patted next to him. I hurried over and snuggled up to his side, he automatically lifted his arm and put it around my shoulders. I felt my skin touch his and shivers radiated down my spine. Edward thought I was cold as I had shuddered, he rubbed his hand up and down my arm trying to 'warm me'. He then handed me a glass of champagne, grinning as he gave it to me – obviously thinking of the comment he had made before I went in the shower.

The movie passed in a blur, I remembered Edward laughing in certain places and squeezing my shoulders. I stayed snuggled up to Edward, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I wasn't sure if it was being so close to Edward or the champagne that was making me feel so warm and cosy. I closed my eyes and let out a little groan, I was surprisingly sleepy.

In my dream I was lying on a beach, the ocean lapping at the base of my lounger. The sun was hot, not a cloud in the sky, it felt good. A voice behind me made me jump, _'Bella, sweetheart I think you need more lotion.'_ I sat up and before I had chance to turn around two cool hands were on my shoulders rubbing in coconut smelling lotion. The hands moved down my back rubbing slowly in small circles making me shiver, my heart fluttered and sped up, I tingled all over. His fingers trailed up my spine followed by cool lips on my neck they were kissing their way from one side to the other. My breathing started to come in gasps, groans of pleasure left my lips. I reached up with my arms for the culprit of all this pure pleasure, I lent my head back onto the lounger and gazed upwards and was meet by the most amazing pair of aqua eyes. Edward bent his head down to press his lips gently on mine, another groan of pleasure escaped my lips........

My eyes shot open, my face flushed and my breathing shallow. Two cool hands cupped my face.

'_Bella, shhh, hey it's ok'_ It was the same sweet voice from my dreams. I blinked hard a few times then rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. _'You fell asleep on me, you looked so peaceful I thought I would carry you to bed so I didn't have to wake you.'_

'_Thanks......'_ I had nothing else to say, I knew Edward didn't know what I was dreaming but for some reason I felt very embarrassed. I flushed again just thinking about it, I hadn't wanted it to end. Suddenly I became very aware of where I was, I realised I was now lying in the very large and very comfy bed with Edwards arms draped over my waist. I sat up slightly, shifting under the weight of his very muscular arms.

'_Are you ok Bella,_' Edward looked worried, '_I didn't frighten you did I.' _He took his arm from my waist. Before I could think about what I was doing I grabbed his arm back and pulled it back around me.

'_No, I was just having a good dream and woke up at the best part,'_ I buried my face into the pillow so Edward didn't see me blush as I thought about his lips on mine. _'Let's just go back to sleep'. _

'_I can sleep on the sofa if you would prefer, let you get back to your dream.' _I felt him chuckle behind me. I suddenly became supper aware of his bare chest being pressed against my back, I liked it. I held onto his arms, pulling them tighter.

'_No please, I like it'_ I closed my eyes and yawned, the last thing I remember was Edward kissing my head lightly and whispering in my ear...

'_Sweat dreams my Bella.' _Then I was back on the beach!

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and smiled, feeling all warm and cosy, I had slept very well. I turned over and stretched my arms out, expecting to feel Edward's warm body lying next to mine but the bed was empty. The covers were still a little warm so I knew he had only just left me. I looked at the clock next to the bed, it was already 10.30am, I stretched and yawned looking around the room for a sign of Edward. Then suddenly I heard the most wonderful sound, I hopped out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom. The door was left slightly ajar so naturally I peeped inside. I could make out a bathroom mirror, it had already started to steam up with the heat from the shower but I could make out Edwards perfect back. He was taking a shower, I blushed and turned ready to walk away. I don't know what came over me but for some reason I turned back around. I peeked back through the door, Edward was singing to himself, standing with his back to me (thankfully, I was not ready to see certain parts of him, no matter how sexy he was) running his hands through his hair. I was mesmerised, his body was gorgeous an so toned, I wanted to run my fingers up and down his back, kiss his shoulders and neck, entwine my hands in his hair. I began to tingle all over at just the thought, just like my dream. I flushed again at the thought.

What was I saying, he was my friend, my best friend. Friends did not think about each other in this way. I turned away and headed back to the bedroom and began to search through my bag to find something to wear, wondering what we were doing today.

'_Hey, you're up'_ I turned around and saw Edward walking out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, running his finger through his wet hair.

'_Morning,'_ I answered him giving him a smile he smiled back and plonked himself on the bed. '_So what's the plan for today?'_ I asked him returning to rummaging through my bags.

'Well....I need some more clothes,' He picked up his jeans and t-shirt from off the floor _'So I guess we need to go to my place then I thought we could go to the beach.'_

I suddenly blushed as I looked at Edward my dream from last night suddenly came flooding back. _'That sounds like fun'_ I pulled a red bikini out of my case, _'Good job I packed this,'_ I held it up.

I picked out a pretty white and red summer dress to wear, put the bikini on underneath the dress, slipped on a pair of white sandals and pulled my hair into a neat pony tail. I looked in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, it smelt so good in here, just like Edward. I left the bathroom and was just in time to see Edward slip his t-shirt on over his head, I sighed as Edwards sexy body was once again covered up.

'_I can't wait to get some more clothes, seriously commando is not for me_,' I gasped and then started to laugh, he was wiggling around the room looking very uncomfortable.

'_Think it's funny do you_,' He said, letting out a low growl, the next thing I knew we were on the bed, Edward straddling me. I was screaming and gasping for air as Edward was tickling me all over.

'_I'm sorry....I'm sorry...please stop,_' I was begging him now, but secretly loving his hands being on my skin, his body over mine pressing me into the bed. He bent his head down and kissed me on the tip of my nose, with Edward being so close to me my heart began to pound.

'_You know I can't resist it when you beg,'_ He got off me and held out his hand to help me up, '_Ready_,' he asked. I grabbed my purse and beach bag from the side and nodded.

We were headed to Edward's apartment so he could pick up some clothes and essentials. The plan was that we would grab all that he needed for a few days (knowing Edward that would be a suitcase full) and head to the beach. We were going to continue to stay at the Hotel as it was much more private than his apartment. On route to pick up his things we stopped at a quite little cafe and had breakfast, sausage and pancakes. No one stared at us as we sat in a little booth in the corner it was nice to be doing something normal together. I kept chuckling at the fact that Edward had no underwear on and he would kick me under the table knowing exactly what was making me laugh.

We were now parked outside his apartment, it was still pretty early so there were only a few teenage 'fans' lingering around outside. Edward climbed out of his car and came around to open my door, he helped me down and held my hand.

'_Edward you don't have to hold my hand if it will cause problems,'_ I was hoping he wouldn't let it go but was thinking of the problems it could cause him. I thought of the news headlines **'Edward Cullen returns to his apartment after spending the night with mystery girl,'** there would be a photograph of us holding hands entering his apartment – me with the largest grin on my face that you could get.

He squeezed my hand tight, _'Its fine, people need to realise that I have a personal life too, now just walk past them, don't look at them or speak to them, okay.'_

I nodded, I didn't want to admit it but it was quite exciting, plus I was going to see Mr Edward Cullen's apartment. I was going to be the envy of thousands of girls. This thought made me smile.

We made it, the girls screamed at him as we walked past, one girl shouted out '_Who is the tramp,_' which personally I thought was very charming, I thought I looked quite respectable myself. Edward had held my hand tightly, like he was afraid they were going to try to pull me away from him, he also apologised profusely about the girls comment. Honestly I can say it didn't bother me, I had him and that was all that mattered and no jealous little girl was going to change it.

Edwards apartment was fabulous, not at all like I had imagined. It was decorated in natural tones, beige and cream mostly with real wooden floors throughout, very light and airy. It had huge bay windows in the living area that opened out onto a beautiful view of LA, you could see the ocean in the distance. He had a top of the range LCD television, huge and very technical looking stereo, surround sound something or other – Edward had always been into his gadgets! He took me on a tour of the house, pointing out various objects of interest – latest iPod dock, top of the range satellite navigation system etc etc blah blah. I followed him round pretending to look interested in the latest new gadget he had got, I was really thinking how lovely his place was. The bedroom contained a king-size four poster bed with cream and gold covers it was decorated again in natural creams. I walked over to the bed and picked up a photograph he had on a small oval table next to his bed, it was of the two of us. I remember the time well it was taken two years ago, just before he moved away. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. I had forced a smile for the picture but secretly had been crying inside.

_Flashback_

'_Oh come on Bells, a memento for me' He had said dragging me into the middle of his kitchen and handing the camera to his dad._

'_Really do I have to' I had said knowing that it would be almost impossible to master up a smile but as usual Edward got his way. I allowed him to drag me to him, he had hugged me so tight I could hardly breath, cupped my face in his hands and whispered..._

'_I want a photo of us so I can look at it before I go to sleep at night and it will be the first vision I see in the morning,' He kissed my forehead and spun me around resting his chin on my shoulder. I had tried to force a smile out but all I wanted to do was cry._

'_Come on Bella Edward won't want to look at that face' Carlisle – Edwards father had said, he was very tactful with his words. Edward had then insisted in jabbing me in the ribs to make me smile. Afterwards he had stayed holding me like this for ages with his eyes closed, swaying from side to side and humming, I had closed mine too enjoying the moment._

I hadn't noticed that while I had been reminiscing Edward had come up behind me and put his arms around my waist, chin on my shoulder just like the picture.

'_I can't believe how long it took to get that picture,'_ He laughed, obviously thinking of the same moment.

'_I didn't want to let you go,'_ I whispered gently putting the picture back on the table.

'_Well I look at it every day, talk to it sometimes too. It brings back so many happy memories'_ He squeezed me tight then planted a huge kiss on my cheek. As soon as his lips touched my skin I tingled and my eyes rolled, it had felt so nice – even if he did have two day old stubble.

Edward left me to my thoughts and went to shave, grab some stuff and change. I wondered around the remainder of the apartment not believing how clean and tidy it was – he must have a maid. I ended up sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen flicking through last weeks newspaper


	2. The Beach Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far. This is my first story so the more reviews the better. I would like to know what people think.**

**Thanks for reading xoxo**

Chapter 2 – The beach

It took Edward half an hour to get ready and grab his things then we were back in his car heading out to the beach. I was so excited I hadn't been to a beach for ages and especially with Edward. I couldn't sit still in the car on the way my knee was bobbing up and down so much.

'_Calm....what is up with you,'_ Edward lay his hand on my knee to stop the movement, it actually made me worse. He was chuckling to himself.

'_I haven't been to a beach in ages, I am so excited,'_ I looked out the window. '_Everything is so pretty too.' _

We drove for a while and all the time Edward had his hand gently placed on my knee. We chatted about when we were kids and our days spent at the beach. Edward had spent a whole spring break trying to teach me how to surf. By the end I could barely stand up, he was fabulous however, I remember watching him amazed at how he moved his body on the board. We pulled up in front of a sign saying 'Ferndale Beach' I lifted myself up in my seat so I had a good view out of the windscreen. It was wonderful the beach with its golden sand seemed to stretch on for miles, the blue ocean just metres away. Looking up and down the beach I could see there were ten people on it if that. I wanted to bolt out of the car and straight into the sea but I managed to compose myself.

'_Seems really quite,_' I said looking at Edward willing him to hurry up, still bouncing up and down on my chair.

'_Seriously Bella, can you sit still for two minutes I am starting to feel sea sick,'_ He was laughing out loud at me as he reached for the door handle.

I was already out for the car when he reached the passenger side. I pulled my dress over my head getting ready for the beach. I felt eyes boring into my body and when I turned around Edward was looking me up and down with a strange look in his eyes, almost lustful. He saw me looking back at him and he averted his eyes quickly choosing to pull his shirt over his head and take his jeans off revealing a pair of blue and white board shorts.

'_You look..erm...good,'_ He said looking me up and down for the second time. The same look still present in his gorgeous eyes.

'_I know, don't I?'_ It was out my mouth before I thought about it. I stood on my top toes and pecked him on the lips then ran off onto the sand. Now he knew what he did to me every second of every day since I had been here. I was giggling to myself when I felt two strong arms grasp my waist pulling me towards him. He swung me up into his strong arms with ease.

'_You are such a flirt...I think you need to be taught a lesson,'_ He was walking slowly towards the ocean. I started to squirm in his arms.

'_No...no...please stop,'_ He knew I was only kidding as I couldn't stop laughing. All the squirming had made him put me into a fireman's lift which made me squeal out loud. He was now wading through the water slowly lowering me to the floor. The water felt amazing, it was so warm to my skin, like I was in a bath. I immediately lowered myself so only my head was out of the water then I tipped my head backwards so my hair went under the water. Edward copied me gazing into my eyes as he did it, it was me that broke the look. I was unable to take the ache inside me much longer. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch him, run my fingers through his hair. I wanted for my dream to be true.

Edward swam a little way out and floated on his back with his eyes closed, I felt a little mischievous so scooped some water in my hands and through it in his face. I burst out laughing as Edward started to cough and splutter and try to put his feet back on the floor.

'_You didn't just do that did you?_' he growled at me. I tried to run to shore but he was to fast before I knew what had happened Edward had scooped me up in his arms and launched me into the sea. I plummeted down under the water, when I resurfaced I couldn't help but grin. This reminded me of the old days – Edward trying to drown me! He was walking off towards the shore so I took advantage and leaped onto his back, I clasped my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his waist. He began spinning me around and around we were both laughing so loud. We continued playing around in the sea for a while longer until we both were exhausted. I followed Edward to the shore where we both flopped down on two vacant sun loungers.

I must have drifted off to sleep as my eyes suddenly shot open – something had startled me. I rubbed my eyes and squinted to see what it was. Edward was sitting on the edge of my lounger sun lotion in his hand. He had squeezed the cold lotion onto my tummy and had been rubbing it in when I had woken up.

'_Hey sleepy head...you were starting to crisp!_' he replied still rubbing the lotion into my skin. His hands slipped to my waist gently massaging the lotion in. I couldn't help but stare into his mesmerising eyes. My skin tingled under his touch, my eyes rolled as he hit a certain spot and my body jumped. '_Why_ _don't you turn over and I can do you back,'_ he whispered his face inches from mine, stopping touching me. He knew exactly what he was doing to me touching me in these ways. I obeyed and flipped over onto my stomach laying my head on my hands. I closed my eyes so I could enjoy his touch. It felt magical, so gentle yet hard enough for me to want more. His hands moved up and down my back, onto my shoulders. He held my straps for my bikini top in his fingers and he slowly pulled them down my arms. A little groan left my lips as I let the orgasmic feeling of his hands on my skin take over. That's when I felt it, his breath on my skin so close to my neck that I could feel how warm it was. I groaned again and shifted under his weight, arching my back slightly with pleasure.

He then whispered in my ear, '_I think I need to go and cool off before I do something I shouldn't._' With that Edward got up and was gone. I let out a sigh and rolled back over, adjusting my straps. I wasn't going to follow him I needed to cool off to. I sat up and watched Edward in the water, ducking underneath and coming back up for air. Why did he have to stop, did he not like me that way?

After a while Edward came back from out the water with a shy grin on his face. _'Sorry about that Bella, I got caught up in the moment.' _He knelt next to me on the lounger and put his head on his hands.

'_I'm sorry too.'_ I said ... sorry you stopped I thought to myself.

'_So...,_' He began a twinkle in his eyes, '_tonight, how do you fancy meeting some of my friends.'_

I sat up on the lounger suddenly very excited. '_That would be good, what do you have in mind?'_

'_Well there's this little club we go to, music's great.' _He smiled at me, the early 'moment' obviously forgotten. '_Shall we....'_ He held out his hands and helped me up and we made our way back to his car.


End file.
